166: The Lilo Adventures of Pollyworld
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are having a Crystal Gem reunion at Pocketworld and are going to be in the pilot of Roll Like That, a new exclusive intergalactic show. Lilo runs into an old friend and develops romantic feelings for him. Note: Thie episode features all the gems from the past.


The Sky High 6 were finishing 3rd marking periods and were hoping they passed. Principal Powers came up to the 6 of them with a letter with a, "P" on it. Zach opened the letter and Ethan started to read it, " _Dear Celestian Alliance, I heard about your acts and I want you to spend Spring Break at the Pocket Plaza and Pocket World._ " Ethan read,

"Pocket Plaza is one of the most exclusive hotels in the world." Layla explained, "You had to be lucky enough to stay in there."

 _"Your entire trip is free and we're allowed to bring guests and I'll be giving you more information along with the other special guests when you get there. Signed, Polly Pocket._ " Will read on.

"That's the lead singer of, "Polly and The Pockets." Layla said, "I love all their songs. I especially love their cute little mascots."

"About the guess who should we bring?" Zach asked.

"We should bring Ninja Storm, B-Squad, Spacepop, The Detention Kids, CLST, Candy, Shelby, Tyler, and Irving Du Bois," Will suggested.

"Not Irving!" Warren rejected, "He's nuts!"

"If we don't he'll annoy everyone in NYC again," Will replied.

"Good point," Warren said, "Remember last week when he snuck into Grand Central Station and played that terrible campfire song of his and got kicked out."

"Yeah." Layla answered, "It was really a horrible song."

"You might wanna look at the list of guest who will be staying," Magenta said as she showed the guest list.

They looked at the guest list and read, "Alex and Gabby Fernandez, Sakura Tasugano, Daniel LaRusso, Kimiko Tohomiko and Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Will said in shock, "These were all Crystal Gems of the past."

A few days later, they were in the Catskill Mountains. There they reach Pocket World and the Pocket Plaza. Pocket World was divided into 3 parts. Goodie World, Electropop World, and Splashtopia.

"Turn it up! Sugar Rush! Splashdown" Irving shouted as the ship was flying to the place.

When The Celestian Alliance and their friends arrived, they saw the amusement park's mascots, "The Cutants" they were Snailana Split,Mousetard, catsup, Lamboncake, Hippopietumus, Candy Applfunt, Rainbowphin, shellerfly, Boatbackwhale, Octosub, Fishsaver, Skunkkulator, Cattop, Pixel piggy, Boomboxer, and Owlectric Guitar. The girly members of the Celestian Party thought they were cute. Irving and Lec thought about eating them, but Sunny stopped them and reminded them that they can't eat Anthropomorphic foods.

Inside the hotel, they met the Crystal Gems of the past. Daniel and Sakura are now engaged to each other, Frank, Lee, and The Serpent are now recruiting kid spies, Gary, Betty Ann, Kiki, and Sam is attending Townsville Community College, Tucker has become a teenager and looked really cute in Lilo's point of view, London and Ed are really close, Misty has graduated from lifeguard school and has invited Sye and Clair's other sisters and Aquis, Ash, and Pikachu are still competing to be a Shinnoh master and has invited Dawn, Brock, Max, May, and Tracey, Carlos, Suzie and her sister whom she invited for the fun, Alex and Gabby F invited their Ghostwriter friends Jamal, Leni, and Tina, who Alex is now dating, Melody invited her friend, "Lagoona Blue", and Ben has invited his kid sister, "Briar" and her friends Ashlynn, Mershell, and Farrah.

Akhmenrah couldn't come because he usually appears at night, so Clemont filled in his shoes. They checked in Lilo got a note from Polly Pocket to meet them in Electropop World ASAP."

"Let's boogie!" Stitch said.

Later they arrived at Electropop World with the Electropop Cutants. Suddenly they heard the song, "Work The Angles." At the Race to The Concert Stadium, they discovered "Polly and The Pockets". Polly Pocket on vocals, electronics lover, "Shani" on drums, jock girl, "Lea" on bass, fashionista and Polly's best friend, "Lila" on keyboard, artist, "Chrissy" on turntable, and the lone boy, "Rick" on guitar.

After they finished their song, everyone cheered. Polly was thrilled to meet them and wanted to test their gem power on fun, Polly Style. "I'm dividing you guys into groups of 6 to make things fun and your teams will be named after the cutants.

Team Rainbowphin- The Sky High 6

Team Boatback Whale- The Detention Kids and Lucy.

Team Fishsaver- Misty, Ash, Syd, Z, Bridge, and Tracey.

Team Octosub- Daniel, Sakura, Naruto, Sara, Lou, and Kubo

Team Lamboncake- CLST, Irving, and Blythe.

Team Hippopietumus- Ginny, Sye, Clair, Meadow, Chilrie, and Aquis.

Team Mousetard- Phoebe, Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, and Sofia.

Team Catsup- Nazz, Alex R., Ryan, Sarah, Melody, and Nancy.

Team Candy Applfunt- The Midnight Society

Team Cattop- Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Hayley, The Serpent, and Lee.

Team Boomboxer- Alyssa, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Lilo, and

Team Pixel Piggy- Bonnie, Clemont, Dawn, Brock, Max, and May.

Team Owlectric Guitar- Suzie, Carlos, Alex, Gabby, London, and Ed.

Team Snailana Split- Shelby, Tyler, Candy, Leni, Jamal, and Tina.

Team Shellerfly- Spacepop and Lagoona.

Team Skunkkulator- Briar, Ashlynn, Farrah, Mershell, Mimi, and Anne.

Polly explained that they'll be set up with challenges and will be recorded for the Galactic Cable Network for the first ever episode of Roll Like That hosted by Polly.

 **Note: The Castskill Mountains is where I had a family reunion when I was 16 and the new version of the amusement part will be called, "Pocketworld" instead of Pollyworld.**


End file.
